memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Defiant (2370)
Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: Defiant Launched: Stardate 47538.5 (2370) Status: Destroyed (Stardate 52609.1) (2375) The USS Defiant (NX-74205) was the second starship to bear the name, and the prototype of the ''Defiant'' class of starships. The Defiant had been first designed in 2366, as a new ship to fight the threat of the Borg. The ship had been built but numerous flaws and the fact that it almost tore itself apart during test cruises, convinced Starfleet to put the project on hold. Benjamin Sisko became involved in the project after transfering to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards after the destruction of the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] at Wolf 359. The Defiant was taken out of storage and assigned to Deep Space 9 in early 2371 to protect the station from the threat of the Dominion, who had destroyed the USS Odyssey, a Galaxy class starship, a few weeks before. The ship was granted special dispensation to install and operate a cloaking device contributed by the Romulans. In 'payment', Starfleet would share with them all information the Defiant discovered about the Dominion on its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. The deal also stipulated that the cloaking device was only to be used in the Gamma Quadrant. Several weeks later, the Defiant transported Jadzia Dax to Trill for treatment. When Major Kira Nerys was abducted by the Obsidian Order, Sisko took the Defiant into Cardassian space. The ship's shield harmonics was reconfigured so that the ship appeared to be a a Kobheerian freighter. During an exploration mission in the Gamma Quadrant the Defiant discovered the planet Meridian. Later that year, the ship was stolen by members of the Maquis, who used it to attack Cardassian targets. The Defiant transported the senior staff of DS9 to Earth for a conference on the Gamma Quadrant. The Defiant was the ship chosen for a joint Federation-Cardassian-Bajoran project to send and receive messages to and from the Gamma Quadrant. A few months later, Captain Benjamin Sisko, acting against orders and without the cloaking device, took the Defiant into the Gamma Quadrant again to rescue Odo and Elim Garak who were on a Romulan warbird fighting the Dominion during the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. In late 2371, the Defiant was sabotaged by a Founder, who attempted to start a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi by flying the Defiant into their space. The Defiant rescued members of the Cardassian Detapa Council in 2372 during the Second Federation-Klingon War. During a meeting with a Karemma ship the Defiant was forced into a planet's atmosphere by the Jem'Hadarwhere it was severely damaged and many of its crew injured. The Defiant was able to destroy the Jem'Hadar ships and rescue the Karemma. The Defiant, under the command of Lieutenant Commander Worf travelled to Earth to assist Captain Sisko in suppressing a plot that would cease control of Earth from the President. The Defiant was attacked by the USS Lakota, who believed the ship's crew had been replaced by shapeshifters. Both ships were damaged but both stood down before either could be destroyed. Later that year, again under of the command of Worf, the Defiant was escorting several Cardassian freighters when they were attacked by the Klingons. The Defiant accidently destroyed a Klingon civilian tranport, that was later determined to be empty and a Klingon ruse to bring Worf back to Qo'noS. The Defiant later followed a rebel Jem'Hadar strike team that had attacked DS9 into the Gamma Quadrant. After rescuing more Jem'Hadar from the rebels, the two crews worked together to destroy an Iconian gateway, that the rogue Jem'Hadar had captured. Several weeks later, the Defiant took an ill Odo back to his people where he was 'judged' and changed into a solid. In 2373, the Defiant captured a Jem'Hadar ship and brought it back to the Federation for study. Several weeks later, the Defiant was transported to the 23rd century, where it encountered the Enterprise and its crew on a space station near the Federation-Klingon border. The crew stopped Arne Darvin, a disguised Klingon from killing James T. Kirk with a bomb implanted in a tribble. The Defiant later captured the Maquis traitor Michael Eddington after poisoning several Maquis worlds. Several weeks later, the Defiant destroyed a runabout that been stolen by a Founder and equipped with a bomb that was to be detonated in the Bajoran sun, thus destroying the entire system. The Defiant was part of the Starfleet task force that was assembled to fight the second Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. The task force fought a running battle with the Borg from the Typhon sector to Earth. The battle was known as the Battle of Sector 001. The Defiant was under the command of Lieutenant Commander Worf. The Defiant was disabled, but was able to repaired and returned to Deep Space Nine. In late 2373, the Defiant was used to deploy a minefield near the Bajoran wormhole to stop more Dominion ships from entering the Alpha Quadrant. After a Dominion attack and takeover of DS9, the Defiant evacuated all Federation citizens from the station. The Defiant fought valiantly throughout the Dominion War and participated in the majority of its battles. The ship was used in Operation Return, to reclaim DS9 and stop the Dominion from the dismantling the minefield and bringing in its reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant. After failing to stop the Dominion from destroying the minefield, the Defiant entered the wormhole in a vain attempt to stop the Dominion reinforcements. Captain Sisko convinced the Prophets to intervene and they destroyed the Dominion ships and made the wormhole impassable to further attempts. Several months after the Federation retook DS9, the Defiant itself was captured by the Jem'Hadar on a scientific mission. The Defiant was reclaimed, with the help of a runabout that had been shrunk to only a few inches long. Several weeks later the Defiant rescued the survivors of its sister ship the Valiant, that had been destroyed by the Dominion. The Defiant participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka. The ship located and destroyed the power source for the Orbital weapon platform, thus helping the Federation Alliance to conquer the system. The Defiant spent the next several months on convoy duty. The Defiant returned to the Chin'toka system several weeks later when it made a supply run to AR-558 The Defiant's short but illustrious life ended during the Second Battle of Chin'toka, when the ship was disabled and destroyed by the Breen's energy dampening weapon. The USS Sao Paulo was renamed in honor of the Defiant, and it fought in the final battle of the Dominion War, the Battle of Cardassia. See also USS Defiant (NCC-1764), USS Defiant (NCC-75633) Background information More here. Appearances by episode The Defiant appears in all episode title sequences season 4 and beyond (not at the beginning of season 3 however). *"The Search, Part I" (DS9) *"The Search, Part II" (DS9) *"Equilibrium" (DS9) *"Second Skin" (DS9) *"Meridian" (DS9) *"''Defiant''" (DS9) *"Past Tense, Part I" (DS9) *"Past Tense, Part II" (DS9) *"Destiny" (DS9) *"The Die Is Cast" (DS9) *"The Adversary" (DS9) *"The Way of the Warrior" (DS9) *"The Visitor" (DS9) *"Rejoined" (DS9) *"Starship Down" (DS9) *"Our Man Bashir" (DS9) *"Paradise Lost" (DS9) *"Sons of Mogh" (DS9) *"The Bar Association" (DS9) *"Rules of Engagement" (DS9) *"For the Cause" (DS9) *"To the Death" (DS9) *"Broken Link" (DS9) *"The Ship" (DS9) *"...Nor the Battle to the Strong" (DS9) *"Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9) *"The Ascent" (DS9) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *"The Darkness and the Light" (DS9) *"For the Uniform" (DS9) *"In Purgatory's Shadow" (DS9) *"By Inferno's Light" (DS9) *"Soldiers of the Empire" (DS9) *"Children of Time" (DS9) *"Blaze of Glory" (DS9) *"In the Cards" (DS9) *"Call to Arms" (DS9) *"A Time to Stand" (DS9) *"Sons and Daughters" (DS9) *"Behind the Lines" (DS9) *"Favor the Bold" (DS9) *"The Sacrifice of Angels" (DS9) *"You Are Cordially Invited..." (DS9) *"The Magnificent Ferengi" (DS9) *"Waltz" (DS9) *"Far Beyond the Stars" (DS9) *"One Little Ship" (DS9) *"Honor Among Thieves" (DS9) *"Inquisition" (DS9) *"''Valiant''" (DS9) *"Time's Orphan" (DS9) *"The Sound of Her Voice" (DS9) *"Tears of the Prophets" (DS9) *"Image in the Sand" (DS9) *"Once More Unto the Breach" (DS9) *"The Siege of AR-558" (DS9) *"Covenant" (DS9) *"It's Only a Paper Moon" (DS9) *"Prodigal Daughter" (DS9) *"Field of Fire" (DS9) *"Chimera" (DS9) *"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" (DS9) *"Penumbra" (DS9) *"The Changing Face of Evil" (DS9)